Always
by Fawhead
Summary: War is over and the golden trio heads back to Hogwarts. When Hermione and Draco are made the head boy and head girl they decide to forget the past and begin a new friendship. But what happens when their feelings for each other reach the more-than-friend level? Dramione! R&R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rowling, our Queen.**

 **Prologue**

The war was over, the reign of evil ended but the damaged was done. Families were destoyed, hearts were broken, people were left to fight their inner demons but it was all a worth it, a price to pay for what they had longed for a long time, freedom. It wasn't the time to sit in a corner and weep but to stand together and heal the wounds.

Restoring Hogwarts' glory had begun right after Voldemort's defeat. The golden trio was told to relax and have a nice vacation as they had already had enough and even Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed that they needed a break. Of course Harry and Hermione had nowhere else to go so they agreed to stay at the burrow.

It hadn't been easy for the Weasleys too. George barely came out of his room, Mrs. Weasley broke down Frequently, Percy and Mr. Weasley visited their loved ones graves everyday and Ginny had nightmares almost every night. But the news of Bill and Fleur having a baby did help in lightening the environment.

Now back to the lives of the golden trio. As Harry got back he focused on one thing more than anything else, spending quality time with Ginny since they couldn't remember the last time they were together without having to worry about anything else. As for Ron and Hermione, after a few weeks of dating they decided they were better off as friends.

Just a few weeks following their breakup Ginny held a get together for all her friends. Ron found it utterly boring as Ginny didn't let of Harry's arm and Hermione melted away in the crowd, until he saw a girl with beautiful sea blue eyes and jet black hair. He instantly fell for her, on asking Ginny who his mystery girl was, he got to know that her name was Twyla Ashton, she was in Ginny's year and was a fellow Gryffindor. With some help from Ginny and Hermione he succeeded in wooing Twyla and they started dating.

September arrived and now it was time to return to Hogwarts…


	2. Chapter 1: return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rowling, our queen.**

 **Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts**

Steam gushed from the Scarlet express that stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the young witches and wizards to finish their goodbyes and board the train for another year of learning and magic.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Twyla climbed on the train and found an empty compartment when Hermione heard her cat mewing for freedom. God that cat hated cages! After coming out of that godforsaken cage Crookshanks ran out.

"Cookshanks!" Hermione shouted and ran after it. She was ready to leave the train to find her precious car when a familiar voice said, "looking for this?" she turned around to see the last person she expected to board that train.

"Draco!" She said, unable to hide her surprise.

"You didn't expect me to attend this year, did you?" he said stroking the cat, who purred at his feel.

"I-" she didn't know what to say because that was exactly what she had thought.

"quit living in the past Granger." He handed her Cookshanks and left leaving Hermione dumbstruck.

She returned to her compartment where she was greeted by Ron and Twyla engaged in a snogging session. She cleared her throat which made them jump away.

"where are Harry and Ginny?" She asked.

"you know, washroom." Twyla said with a wink.

"Speaking of the devil and the devil is here." Said Ron pointing towards Harry and Ginny who entered the compartment.

Ignoring her brother Ginny said, "guess what 'Mione you're the head girl!"

"I know that it won't come as a surprise," said Harry, " but guess who's the head boy? Malfoy!"

"But I thought it was gonna be you or Ron," Hermione gaped, "and I saw him a few moments ago, he didn't brag like he used to."

" well maybe he has changed." Joked Ron.

Before they even realised, they had arrived. The newly resurrected castle looked just as peaceful as ever, it didn't even look like a great war was fought within these very walls. All thanks to the ministry of magic. Hermione was so absorbed with observing the whole school and it's once lost beauty that she didn't even notice someone tugging on her sleeve until Ron shook her vigorously.

" what was that for?!" She asked, irritated as Ron pointed towards a second year old standing by her, desperate for her attention.

"Yes?" she asked as the child gave her a letter from McGonagall. It read:

 _Dear miss Granger,_

 _I hope you must be aware of the fact that you are appointed as the head girl and master Draco Malfoy as the head boy. I request your presence at my office to hand you your respective badges and discuss some things._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall._

 _P.S. The password is Dumbledore._

While Draco was already sitting on the Slytherin table, he could just think of one thing. If he was gonna survive this year alongside Hermione Granger he had to be patient, extremely patient.

With his father in Azkaban and mother afraid to come out of the house and face the people he was the only one who could save their status. Suddenly Blaise came and sat next to him and asked, "What's up mate?"

"you know don't have to stay friends with me if your status is at stake." Draco said with his gaze fixed on the McGonagall's letter.

"Are you crazy!" Blaise said, "you're my best mate."

More students started to enter the hall and soon the sorting ended and the feast began. To her surprise Hermione found her gaze boring into Draco; how his arrogance and pride was all gone and how silently he ate his food, eyes not leaving the plate for once. After good ten minutes of staring Draco finally lifted his face to look up. The grey eyes met the brown ones both the irises digging deep into each other for answers. Hermione was the first to look away, utterly embarrassed of herself.

 _great, now he'll never let me live it down. Well done Hermione Granger!_ she thought.

After the feast ended Draco decided to leave for McGonagall's office. Hermione was so wrapped up with her friends that she barely noticed the time and got to know that she was late when she saw Draco's empty chair at the Slytherin table. She knocked on the headmistress' door, taking deep sighs caused due to the running.

"Come in." McGonagall answered.

Hermione entered and was surprised that the room looked same way as it did during Dumbledore and Snape's time. She proceeded towards where the two were sitting. McGonagall greeted her with a smile while Draco chose not to.

"Firstly I would like to congratulate the both of you on becoming the head boy and girl," McGonagall began, "you both would be allotted a separate dormitory on the second floor, the two of you have the power of deducting the house points. Most importantly you would have to patrol the castle once at night so that no student is out of their respective dormitories."

"And here are your Badges." McGonagall added and handed them their badges, "Mr. Filch will escort you to your dormitory." Both of them glanced at their badges, Hermione's was fiery red with her name plated on it while Draco's was emerald green.

After Draco left Hermione quickly asked McGonagall, "professor, I thought Harry was gonna be the head boy this year."

To this the headmistress smiled and answered, "I was wondering you'd ask this question. You see miss Granger, the appointing of the head boy and girl is purely based on the academic and co-curricular scoring. Being a war hero doesn't help."

Hermione nodded in disappointment and left.

Filch led both of them to their dorm back bitching about all the previous heads, thinking that his stories were interesting while the other two were seriously considering the option of hexing him if he didn't shut up. Fortunately, for the old caretaker they had reached their destination.

Draco and Hermione were stunned when they entered their dormitory, it was absolutely breath-taking. It had a nice living room with an extremely comfortable couch in front of which was the fireplace, above it hung the school logo. On the same wall was a window by which was a table accompanied by two chairs. To the left of the room was a door that lead to room and just opposite to it was Draco's room.

Without saying a word both of them left for their rooms. Before they knew the night had passed and the morning had arrived, the sun shone bright on Draco's face as he tried to cover it with a pillow but figured that he'd get late for class and got up. For him the best about this dorm was getting his own bathroom, at least now he won't have to fight to get to be the first to go in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the great hall looking at her time table surprised by the fact that it was way less hectic than she expected.

"Ugh," complained Ginny, "This is the worst schedule ever!"

"Speak for yourself," said Hermione with a smirk, "mine's awesome."

"Wanna trade?" Joked Twyla setting herself beside Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The classes were over and it was about five in the evening, since it was just the first day there was not much homework. The students were all making the best this leisure time they got.

Draco glanced at his watch _there's still an hour in the patrol_ he thought and decided to take a rest before going on the final patrol of the castle with Hermione.

The Hogwarts grounds were lush green with the clear blue sky hovering above. The students took this opportunity and hung outside. From her window Hermione could see the lawn decorated with Hogwarts' pupils. Even from above she could see Harry and Ginny indulged in a fierce make out battle "hiding" behind a tree, Ron and Twyla walking hand in hand wearing happy expressions and Neville showing his latest bizarre plant to Luna who gave him an extremely encouraging smile and kissed him on the cheek. And then she saw him; leaning against a tree, arms folded and eyes closed as if he was in a deep thought. His blonde strands of hair swaying calmly along the cool breeze. This was hard to take in, Draco Malfoy who was always surrounded by people was now on his own and looked at peace. _Maybe he really has changed._ She thought and smiled to herself.

The rest of the day proved to be extremely tiring for the two. It took two whole hours to patrol the castle, never did they have any idea that this place was so huge and their feet were hurting by the time they reached their dorm. As soon as they entered both Draco and Hermione went straight into their rooms and crashed on the bed.

In the middle of the night Hermione got up to get some water from the fridge. (If the wizarding world had cameras then they must have had fridges too.) As she opened the door she saw Draco sitting on the couch with his face buried his hands and sobbing in the dark.

She instantly ran to him and asked, "Draco are you alright?"

He lifted his face and she saw his once grey eyes now red and puffy. Then he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed.

"I-I'm s-sorry Granger." He continued to sob.

"Shshsh," she cooed him, "you had a nightmare?"

She felt him nod.

"What was it?"

He refused.

"Dumbledore once said that numbing the pain for a while only makes it worse."

"I-it was you. W-we were in the manor a-and all these d-death eaters were around you and t-they were ra-raping you and I was just s-standing there wanting to h-help but instead j-just laughed." He was ashamed of himself and felt like he was a monster without any heart or soul, this was the feeling he had gotten used to now.

"I'm sorry Granger, I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster Draco. It was just a nightmare it's over now, besides I know you would never even of hurting me." She wiped his tears.

"how can you say that? I'm a terrible person."

"we all make mistakes Draco, they don't make you terrible."

"I'm sorry Granger, for being extremely cruel to you these past years."

"it's okay I forgive you, but there's not only me you need to apologize too."

"I'll apologize to Weasley and Potter too."

"Good. Now you need to go and get some sleep." She helped him to his room and soon as she opened the door he turned to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Granger."

"You are welcome, Draco and it's Hermione."

He smiled and stop did she. As both of them got into their respective beds they couldn't help but think of what this year would bring.

 **~TT~**

 **Merry Christmas my beautiful readers! I'm sorry for updating Late but I'm extremely busy right now. The next update may be even later than this one but please don't loose faith in me!**

 **Review please!**

 **Fawhead.**


End file.
